


Calm

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is away for the weekend. Akaashi and Kuroo spend time together in his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kastron (ishilde)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kastron+%28ishilde%29).



The weather forecast on the radio says that it's going to be a hot weekend and Akaashi idly hums in agreement, still sweating from his morning jog as he stands in the kitchen. He's halfway through his container of protein powder, his fingers coming back lightly dusted with it when he's done scooping it into his shaker. He mixes it with milk, keeping in time with the beat of the next song that comes up on the radio.

Bokuto's away for the weekend. Akaashi has been looking forward to some peace and quiet in his absence, but it's only the beginning and he's already restless, already finding that there's a difference between _peace_ and _silence_ and that one doesn't always bring the other with it.

"Keiji," his mother says, walking into the kitchen as he's just about to finish drinking his shake. "Go and take a bath, you look exhausted."

Akaashi wipes the sweat off his brow and nods in reply. He doesn't _feel_ particularly tired, not when his day is just beginning, but his mother's always been good at picking these things up. After all, he did push himself on his jog today, going faster and taking a longer route than usual.

His morning bath always serves as some time for reflection, time to plan his day out and put his thoughts into order. He has homework he needs to catch up on from the week, he has assignments that need to be finished before volleyball practice pushes them down his list of priorities. Usually, he'd meet up with Bokuto and they'd work together. Even if they're in different years, it helps to have someone else there so that Akaashi's attention doesn't wander. It seems to help Bokuto just the same. On the rare occasion, other members of their team will join, but most of the time, it's just Bokuto and Akaashi, sometimes with Kuroo, who will then sometimes bring Kenma with him.

They have no such plans this weekend and Akaashi tips his head back against the wall, sighing quietly. It's usually Bokuto who makes the plans. It's not as if Akaashi doesn't have Kuroo and Kenma's numbers, but it's always just been easier to let Bokuto take care of it. The responsibility, however small, is good for Bokuto anyway.

Akaashi's phone is on his bedside table and when he picks it up, there's already a message from Kuroo. He's probably feeling Bokuto's absence too. He mentions that Kenma has plans with Hinata, and suggests that Akaashi come over, so they can study in each other's company. Kuroo studies hard, and Akaashi has noticed it.

There are mere months until Kuroo has to sit his university entrance exams and he's clearly feeling the pressure of it, even if he's good at acting otherwise. Akaashi doesn't think that Bokuto has noticed, but it's likely that Kenma has. Nobody ever mentions it and Akaashi wouldn't know how to broach the subject anyway, can't even imagine himself wishing Kuroo luck, can't think of any way that Kuroo would respond except to laugh it off with the tightness around his eyes and mouth that he sometimes gets when he's more worried than he wants to let on. Akaashi likes that about him, likes the fact that he's prone to getting caught up in his own thoughts, even when he's capable of being just as ridiculous as Bokuto.

He replies to Kuroo's message, saying he'll be over soon, and then packs his bag with his work. His mother doesn't ask where he's going, already used to the regular study sessions, and just bids him goodbye, telling him to be back for dinner.

Akaashi knows the way to Kuroo's house without even needing to check, from all the times he's been there before. It feels a little strange walking up to the door by himself, but then Kuroo's there, letting him in with a smile.

It's familiar enough from there, even without Bokuto and his antics. Akaashi takes his usual spot on Kuroo's floor, spreading his books out in front of him. Kuroo's already made tea for him and they chat for a bit as they settle into their work. Kuroo likes talking big about what new tricks they have up their sleeves for their next match against each other and while Bokuto rises to the bait and usually boasts right back, Akaashi is just quiet and indulgent instead. He wonders if Kuroo will tire of him, but instead, Kuroo only seems to be even more intrigued, shifting closer so their shoulders occasionally brush against each other as they write in their books.

"It's different without Bokuto here," Kuroo murmurs, his voice low, and it feels like he's speaking right into Akaashi's ear.

Taking a deep breath and trying not to shiver, Akaashi hums in agreement. "He certainly makes it livelier. Never a dull moment with him."

"Does that mean that you're assuming there are dull moments without him around?" Kuroo asks. "I'm never dull."

"No," Akaashi agrees easily, turning to look at Kuroo. "You're very sharp, aren't you?"

Kuroo grins, baring his teeth. "Very. Then again, so are you."

"Maybe," Akaashi agrees and unthinkingly leans forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kuroo's mouth.

He freezes up as he pulls away. It's not that they don't do this, but Bokuto is usually involved—and as with most things that involve the three of them Bokuto is usually the one instigating it. Akaashi always feels like he's going along with the flow of things, so to be starting it now feels new and strange, and he isn't sure if there are rules about this, if he's imposing on something that's between Bokuto and Kuroo.

Leaning forward, Kuroo kisses him back, just briefly, before pulling back with a small frown.

"Is this just because Bokuto's not here?" he asks quietly, and Akaashi can see the creeping self-doubt in the lines of Kuroo's frown. "I'm not replacing him, am I?"

Akaashi bites back his immediate _no_ and thinks about it, because he owes Kuroo an honest answer, and he's not even sure of what he's doing, himself. He's kissed Kuroo before, because he's wanted to, because of the way Bokuto would murmur his encouragement, because of the way Kuroo would melt against his lips.

It's no different even without Bokuto here, Akaashi realises. He still wants to kiss Kuroo, still wants those hands on his waist, pulling him in for more.

"You're not replacing him at all," Akaashi murmurs, taking Kuroo's hands, guiding them to his sides. "When Bokuto-san is here, I want what we have. But I want this too."

Kuroo sighs, as if with relief. Before Akaashi can bring it up, though, he's grinning and leaning in to kiss Akaashi harder. "Good. Me too."


End file.
